Don't Take This Risk: The Other Side
by Kapra90
Summary: Based on Don't Take This Risk by Poisonappletales. We know the man on one end of the line is dangerous, unpredictable and cunning. But does he know who the woman on the other end of the line is? He may regret finding out. Who is really in control will determine the true end to this story- and perhaps even the beginning of another.
1. If At First You Don't Succeed

**Hello readers! I have returned from my vacation and caught up on some work, so I have been working diligently on fanfiction! This is going to be a shorter (maybe) story based on Don't Take This Risk by Poisonappletales! The story will involve a more elaborate plot based on the endings in the game, chock full of twists and turns. At any rate, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mirrors were a curse. They did not lie. They did not discriminate.

She despised what she saw. She despised what she had become. A pathetic excuse for a human being, no longer in control of her life.

The one she saw in the mirror was.

Her hair hung in strings about her tear-stained face, nearly concealing it. This is when it was the worst, when she felt emotion. She loved feeling numb. She loved being in something akin to a semi-comatose state. She would down nearly an entire bottle of melatonin a night. She longed to feel like she was floating again. Coming from nowhere, going nowhere on a seabed of stars while the wavering flares of the sunset caressed her face.

But getting to that state became harder. That feeling always called her back to reality. That longing, that... desire.

She considered street drugs, but she didn't like the thought of how they made people deteriorate into an ugly husk. She felt the same about alcohol. Only in moderation. But her mind worked differently. It had to. There were many reasons why she was already aware of this.

She didn't want to feel this anymore. So many times she imagined tearing out her aching heart. And so, driven to the brink of insanity, she was here now, teetering on the edge. Her life balanced on the point of a knife as she took it into her hands. She looked at the blade as it glistened in the low light. Wizard of Oz played on the TV in the background, her mind tuning out the sound. That bastard Tinman. He had no idea how lucky he was to have no heart. She kept it playing to drown out any unfavorable sounds that would possibly pass her lips once she went through with this. Her hands shook, holding the knife out a good distance. She had to do this right. It would be worse if she didn't. She took several quick, shallow breaths, about to make the plunge.

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

CLATTER.

The sudden sound brought her back, making her jump a second time when the knife slipped from her hand. Her heart was racing, all the work she had done to keep herself calm had been wasted. She grabbed her hair, screaming into the room before tearing over to the phone that had vibrated itself onto the floor. She snatched it up, shaking her head when she didn't recognize the number. Her finger shoved the red button on the screen before hurling the device across the room. She sunk to the floor, hugging her knees as she swore under her breath.

 **Now, now, Maranda. You know that wasn't how this was supposed to go.**

 **This would make the story far too short. And far too boring.**

 **Let's try this again. Let's see how far we can take this.**

 **You have to learn to be more of a risk taker, sweetheart.**

 **Let's back track a bit, shall we?**

Her hands shook, holding the knife out a good distance. She had to do this right. It would be worse if she didn't. She took several quick, shallow breaths, about to make the plunge.

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

CLATTER.

The sudden sound brought her back, making her jump a second time when the knife slipped from her hand. Her heart was racing, all the work she had done to keep herself calm had been wasted. She shut her eyes, a scream threatening to emerge in a loud blast, but something held it back. The dust settled, the rage tamed.

 **That's more like it.**

She strode over, picking up the phone from the floor. She didn't recognize the number, shaking her head as she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello? Yes, is this the suicide hotline?"

"... No. The suicide number is an 800 number or something. How the hell did you get my number?"

"Oh... yes, you are right, je regrette. Perhaps this is a sign I should not have called. My apologies, mademoiselle. Do not fret over me. There is no one who cares about me. No one who loves me. I... do not matter."

"Hey. Hey, you didn't answer my question-" Click. "-asshole!" She rolled her eyes, going over to the couch and sinking down on it. "The hell am I supposed to do now?"

 **You have his number on your callback list.**

"And why would I call him back? What's that going to do?"

 **He didn't answer your question. Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering?**

"How some guy got my phone number? More like what he intended to do if we struck up a conversation."

 **What's your alternative? Going back to square one?**

She clenched her jaw. "I'll text him."

 **I suppose it's a start.**

She growled, grabbing her phone to look up the number. She found it, starting a new conversation thread as her thumbs typed away.

'How did you get my number? Who are you?' She rolled her eyes as she waited for a response. "This is stupid."

 **Patience is a virtue.**

"Don't lecture me." She said, repeating the question in a second text before sending it. About a minute later, she finally received a response.

'You sure are persistent. You. You you you. Hahaha, what a funny word. Actually, lol is the correct term for that, is it not? But I'm not lolling on the floor.'

She curled her lip as she read the sudden string of texts. 'Are you high?'

'I have been drinking. And taking pills. They're so stone cold. I would rather have a warm slice of apple pie. I want to be warm.'

She shook her head. 'You're not answering my questions. Who are you and how did you get my number?'

'Does that matter at this point?'

She let her head fall back for a moment. "Who the hell is this bastard?" Her thumbs typed away as she wrote another message. 'Where are you? Are you even from around here?'

'No. I'm from the middle of nowhere. Wait. You aren't finding out where I live so you can send help, are you? That would be smart.'

She clenched her teeth. 'No, dipshit. HOW. DID. YOU. GET. MY. NUMBER.' When she got no response, she groaned with frustration.

 **I suppose you aren't the only one who plays hard to get.**

"Shut... the fuck... UP." She growled.

 **Looks like you scared him off. He's not as loose as I thought.**

"Why are so interested in this? What the hell do you know that I don't?!"

 **You know there are many things I am aware of that you aren't. I'm not going to give you all the answers, sweetheart. That would be too easy. You haven't learned yet, have you? This is a game that you can't get out of. I chose you and I'm not going away. So, you can either play easy or play hard. There are many endings, but I choose which is the right one. You're not going to die unless I deem it fit.**

"So who the fuck is this guy?" She snapped.

 **That's for you to find out. Oh, looks like you have a message.**

She snatched up her phone to read the text, raising a brow as she did.

'Forgive me, I blacked out. What were you saying? I could check, but so much white. Should I change my background before I die? What should my parting message be?'

'Why are you so intent on dying?'

 **Speak for yourself.**

"I bet every penny in my bank account that he doesn't have the same problems I do." She said flatly.

 **Point taken.**

She glanced back at her phone when it buzzed. 'Why not? I am tired of being alone. Waking up to no one. Talking to no one. Seeing no one. I guess I'm talking to you now. But you'll leave me, or die like everyone else I know. Never mind the nightmares.'

She laughed at this. "He is so fucking dramatic. Look at this... blathering on about who the hell knows what... oh, now he's asking if he's making a bad first impression."

 **He's certainly doing a better job than you had.**

She shot a glare. 'You're crying about being alone? I would love to have some peace and quiet for once. Having someone there 24/7 isn't all it's cracked up to be.'

'Cantbreathe'

She blinked. 'The hell do you mean, you can't breathe?'

'Helpme ragetowardthelight cantbreathe helpme'

She shook her head, hovering her thumb on the phone icon. "... Fuck it." She pressed it, the phone ringing. When the call finally connected, she was met with the sound of choking, desperate gasping of air. "Hey. Hey! Dude, stop downing pills and booze for a second and-..." She stopped when she no longer heard sounds coming from the phone. She pulled the phone back to stare at it, furrowing a brow. "Well, shit." She sighed, placing the phone down as she closed her eyes. As she did, a pair of hands with long, slender fingers crept along her shoulders before resting on them.

 **You don't know how to do things correctly the first time, can you? Or the second time.**

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

 **You already know the answer to that. I can't help that you are a skipping record. As in... you skip before you look. This is why you always fail. Now. Time to get back up. We're going to try this again. How far are you willing to go? You've tried ending your life more than you can count. You think if you keep running, I won't get to you quick enough. It's come back around again... the film. It's almost right at the part...**

She shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip as she felt the gentle squeeze of the hands on her shoulders. The tickle of long strands of hair against her face. The hands moved down her arms, lifting her from the couch before slipping something in her own. Everything she heard was muffled, like a smeared blur. When she opened her eyes, she felt calm. Her hands shook, holding the knife out a good distance. She had to do this right. It would be worse if she didn't. She took several quick, shallow breaths, about to make the plunge.

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

CLATTER.

* * *

 **Alright, going to end this here. Again, this is a bit shorter for a chapter than what I typically write nowadays, but that may or may not change. I hope you all liked, and please leave a nice comment on what you think! Thank you for reading and please stay tuned for updates!**


	2. To Progress Is To Change

**Hello again, readers! I have returned with a new chapter! Did some of the "outcomes" seem familiar to you? What is the scoop with "Maranda?" I promise, the answers to these questions will reveal themselves in time. For now, I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

She took a deep breath. Biting her lip, she picked up the phone, exhaling before speaking. "Hello."

"Hello, um... this is the suicide hotline, yes?"

"No. It isn't. Where did you get this number from?" She asked firmly.

"Oh, I see. My apologies... perhaps this is a sign I should not have called."

"What is your name?" She asked.

"That is not important. I am sorry if I have bothered you. I will hang up now."

"You are not hanging up this damn phone until you answer my quest-" Click.

At the sound of the busy tone, she reared her arm back to hurl the phone across the room.

 **Don't do that.**

"I'm done! I'm done with this prick and I'm done with you! What do you expect me to accomplish here?!"

 **If you hurry, you could try messaging him again.**

"I am not doing that."

 **You aren't saying the right thing. You continue to repeat what you have already done expecting something different to come from it. Sound familiar?**

"You know, one day I'm going to find a way to end it all and even you won't be able to stop it. You said it before... I was the one who got away."

 **You are. You should have died when you were supposed to. But you didn't. All the work I had done was for nothing. You have to die in a way that will salvage that.**

"Then just KILL me already! What the fuck are you waiting for?!"

 **To kill two birds with one stone. Your only concern is to do your part and do it right. Now. Let's try this again. Try saying something different to him this time. I have a feeling you'll get a little farther.**

Suddenly, the phone buzzed. She gasped when she found the knife had somehow made its way back into her hand, jumping as it and the phone clattered to the floor. In the background, Tinman was once again singing "If I Had a Heart." She picked up the phone, answering it. "Hello?" She said flatly.

"Hello, um... this is the suicide hotline, yes?"

"No it isn't, but for the love of God, please don't hang up." She sighed, rubbing one of her temples with her free hand.

"I see... but perhaps this is a sign I should not have called."

"Look, can you just... not do that? Just talk to me a little. Please." She almost begged. The repetition was making her head spin.

"What does it matter? You do not care about me. You do not know me."

"Then... tell me about yourself." She said.

"There is not much to tell, I'm afraid. You would not understand."

"Funny. I can say the same about me."

"I doubt that, mademoiselle. You sound divine."

She nearly choked at that, rolling her eyes. "So what do you want then?"

"I... I want to see you."

"Pardon?" She rose a brow.

"Please. Come to my place. I want to see you. We can talk more there."

She sucked in a breath, glancing to the side at the mirror. She curled her lip, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Fine. Give me an address."

Several minutes later, she found herself slamming her car door shut as she took a moment to exhale slowly. She shoved her key into the ignition, the engine roaring as she backed out of her driveway. She had looked up directions, deciding to go the back roads. As she drove, she glanced into the rearview mirror. "I hope you'll be fucking happy when I end up murdered."

 **He isn't a serial killer, sweetheart.**

"Then who the hell IS he?!"

 **Get to know him and you'll find out.**

She pulled over, throwing the gear in park before whipping her head around to shoot a glare at the back seat. "You're going to tell me what's going on here or I'm turning around and driving back home." Her gaze met her reflection's, but it wasn't really hers. A grin spread wide across her face as she reclined in the back seat. Her legs were crossed, her crimson eyes glimmering like fresh blood dangling from the edge of a knife's blade.

 **Tell you what, Maranda. You go to his house, and we'll make a new starting point. We'll give Wizard of Oz a rest for tonight, hm?**

Maranda narrowed her eyes warily. "At least you'll save me some fucking gas. But I'm not joking. I want answers."

 **Are you sure about that? Sometimes not knowing certain things does the mind and the heart better.**

"I'm not joking around."

 **Neither am I. But if you really want them, you know there's one place you're going to find them and one person you will get them from.**

"God da-" She hissed, sighing. "Fine. Fine, I'll entertain you a little longer. Fucking bitch..." She huffed as she started the car up again, getting back on the road.

When she turned back around to face forward, there was no one in the back seat.

She followed the directions, eventually reaching the house. She slowly pulled up, glancing at her phone once to confirm the address.

 **See? Looks like a nice place...**

"Shut up." She got out, slamming the car door. She marched up to the front stoop, sighing as she knocked on the door. A few moments later, it opened to reveal a tall, slender gentleman with a blanket draped over his head, obscuring his eyes. His mouth widened into a smile, his long blonde locks dangling over his shoulders in a messy fashion.

"I cannot believe you really came." He said, moving forward to hug her, hesitating when she took a step back.

"Not so fast, cowboy." She crossed her arms. "We're here to talk, remember?"

"Hm... you make this sound as if it is some sort of business deal." His smile faded a bit. "Like... you do not really want to be here."

She sighed. "I... don't really have a choice."

"So it's true, then? You don't want to be here?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm telling you not to kill yourself."

He chuckled. "Why do you care if I kill myself or not?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

 **Don't be such a martyr. You know that's not why you're here.**

"Shut. Up." She said to the side through clenched teeth. The man tilted his head, glancing past the doorway.

"Are you... not alone?" He asked.

"... As far as you're concerned, yes. I'm alone."

"Ah." He cleared his throat. "Please, come inside."

"I'd rather talk out here." She said, clearing her throat.

"You... aren't staying?" His smile shrunk to something akin to disappointed.

Maranda blinked for a moment, hissing out a laugh. "Okay. What's really going on here?"

"I do not know what you mean." The man frowned. "I... I thought maybe I had found someone who cared enough to..."

"... to... what? Get in your bed and fuck? No thanks. You weren't really going to kill yourself, were you? You don't know what being driven to that point is like. So if this is your way of picking up chicks, do yourself a favor." She spat, slamming the door in his face and storming towards the car.

 **Now, you must know that-**

"SAY NOTHING." She snapped, lowering her window and letting her head rest against the seat.

It was then she heard something from inside the house.

 **Am I allowed to speak now, your grace?**

"Yeah. What the hell was that?"

 **Go to the window. Don't give me that look and do as I tell you.**

She rolled her eyes, getting out of the car and going back up to the house. She looked in through the window, and her eyes widened. "Oh, shit!" She took a step back. Inside, she saw the man lying on the floor in his living room.

Blood was splattered on the walls.

 **You thought he didn't have the balls.**

"I didn't... shit." She sighed. "Maybe he didn't just want to pick up a chick."

 **You know what this means, don't you?**

Maranda rubbed her temples, shaking her head slowly.

 **Remember what I promised. There you are. Get in the car, nice and comfy. Take a deep breath. You're learning. That's all that matters.**

She rested her head against the wheel for a few moments, taking in a deep breath. She heard her phone buzz then, glancing over to look at it.

'I see you outside. :)'

She glanced towards the house, shoving the phone in her pocket. "Here goes nothing." She sighed, walking up to the house. After knocking on the door, it was answered moments later.

"I cannot believe you really came." He said.

"Somehow, neither can I." She said with a hint of sarcasm. He moved forward to hug her. She did not back away, but did not return the gesture until he took a step back. "Please, come in."

"Sure." She said, glancing over her shoulder once before closing the door behind her. As he spoke to her, his voice became muffled for a second, glancing to the left. She stared at the opposite wall, furrowing a brow.

"Mademoiselle? Are you alright?"

She snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, sorry. Um... nice place."

He chuckled. "It is a mess. I have not been keeping up with it as much as I should be lately. Come, sit."

She nodded, going over to sit on the couch. "So... you seem... chipper."

"Why wouldn't I be? You are here."

She rose a brow. "It is going to take me some time to understand you."

"Oui... unfortunately. But I want to know more about you. Tell me about yourself."

"You don't know what you're asking." She replied.

"Well... I know what I see. What is this lovely creature beside me called?"

She glanced at him flatly. "If you are asking for my name, it's Maranda. Not with an i, an a."

"Lovely. Maranda. Flows off the tongue nicely." He said, reaching over to take her hand, but she pulled back before he could take it.

"Look. Whatever you think... is wrong in your life... it's not worth blowing your brains over."

"But of course not... you are here now."

"You say that as if I'm some superhero. Or a princess. I'm neither of those."

"You are to me." He smiled.

She sighed. "What's YOUR name?"

"It can be whatever you want to be... but if nothing comes to mind... just... call me Pyramus."

"... You really are desperate, aren't you? You know, having someone attached to your hip isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I want it more than anything."

Maranda chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for."

Pyramus smiled. "There's so much I want to do with you. So much I want to know about you."

"Yeah... look. Let's just take this down a notch, okay? Maybe we can..." She glanced at the window, furrowing a brow.

"Can... what?" Pyramus asked, moving closer to her. She did not notice him moving in to kiss her, so when his lips made contact with her skin, she gasped, shoving him back as she jumped to her feet. She hissed, whirling around.

"Don't fucking laugh at me!"

"I was not laughing." Pyramus said as she turned back to look at him. "We don't... have to do that if you don't want to, dearie."

"Look. I am not the one who can fix what problem you have. I'm more dangerous than you think."

"That does not matter to me. I don't want to be alone tonight, my love."

"I'm not your love. You can't love me. You shouldn't love me. You need someone who's going to really help you. You have to trust me on this."

"That someone is right here. Please. I will do whatever you want."

Maranda sighed shakily. "Fine. Call the suicide hotline. They can help you. I can't."

Pyramus stopped then, his smile turning into a scowl then. "So... this was your plan all along, wasn't it? To pawn me on someone else."

"Look, you don't understand me. I can't help you. I am not the person you should be trusting your life to."

He shrugged then, but kept a bitter air about him. "Fine. I will. Allow me the privacy of my bedroom then... you may leave whenever you wish."

As he made his way down the hall, her eye caught the wall past the bay window again. She bit her lip as he was about to go to his room. "Hey. Hey, Pyramus!" When he did not reply, she dashed down the hall, stopping him from locking himself in. "Where is the gun?"

He stopped. The blanket on his head slipped a bit, revealing a wary expression in his eyes. "I have no gun."

Maranda took out her phone. "Tell me where it is or I'm calling the cops. You're not killing yourself aga-... you're not ending your life tonight."

He rose a brow. "Why do you care what I do? Isn't that the job of the suicide hotline?"

"I'm not fucking around."

"... Side bed table. In the drawer. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have a date with a hotline receptionist." He hissed, going into the attached bathroom and shutting the door. Maranda watched him before striding over to the drawer, opening it. She sighed, lowering herself to sit slowly as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

 **You must feel so proud of yourself. I have to say... this was quite a leap.**

"You know, I was almost enjoying having him around more than you. Almost."

 **Are you convinced you have set him on the right path? That after running around in a few circles you've finally gotten the both of you on the yellow brick road?**

"Alright, cut the bull shit. Am I dismissed now?"

 **You know... there is no way Oz could be on Earth. See... bricks in their natural state will never be yellow. The natural clays in the Earth are made of certain precious metals... metals which make the clays RED.**

Maranda furrowed a brow at this, distracted when she heard a thud in the bathroom.

 **Whoops... looks like he didn't go down the right path after all.**

"What the hell was-" She got up, knocking on the door. "Hey, you okay in there? Pyramus." She opened the door, stopping and closing her eyes a moment when she saw what was inside.

Pyramus was lying on the floor, a knife in his hand as he bled from his neck.

 **Oh... what a shame. Your little lecture didn't do as planned.**

"Fuck!" Maranda exclaimed. "What the hell did I do wrong this time?!"

 **That is for you to figure out. Don't worry... you're getting closer. Perhaps let him take the reigns a bit. See how that works for you. You keep backing yourself into a closed space. You're not going to get anywhere by hiding and resisting.**

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

 **Go back into the hall, take a nice little trip back.**

Maranda hissed out a breath, striding over to the door to storm out of the bedroom. When she opened it however, she stumbled, falling flat onto the concrete of the sidewalk. She groaned, sitting up and looking behind her.

She had come out of her car.

 **Did you have a nice trip?**

Maranda clenched her jaw. "You are really getting on my nerves." She got up, marching up the steps. "Let's give this another shot." She said before knocking on the door.

* * *

 **And here we go again! Will Maranda get things "right" this time? Who is this person she is talking to? Why do they want her to speak to Pyramus so badly? Find out more of this odd mystery in the next update! Thank you to everyone who read and see you next time!**


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Hello readers! I am back with a new update! As you may have noticed (as opposed to my other stories as of late) these chapters are a bit shorter. Hopefully it's a bit of an easier read for everyone. Without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Maranda stared at Pyramus warily as he took her hand, blathering about how beautiful she was. A part of her was becoming irked by hearing this over and over again, seeming to lose authenticity each time she did. She glanced to the side when she heard what seemed like distant laughter. Her reflection in the glass smirked before she snatched it, downing the ice water.

"Okay." She finally spoke as she put the glass a bit farther out of immediate sight. "You good at teaching?"

Pyramus pursed his lip. "Teaching you what, darling?"

"What the hell makes you tick." She replied.

"Ah... I would much rather you tell me about yourself." He said.

Maranda sighed. "I don't like repeating myself."

"Why would you need to?" He chuckled. "I am quite a good listener to things that interest me."

"I'm not interesting. More like from the Twilight Zone."

"That is not interesting?"

"The dark side of it, then. The side that makes your head spin."

"You've already done that to me, dearie." Pyramus lazily draped an arm on the back of the couch.

"Have you ever seen the Exorcist?"

"Hm... sounds familiar..."

"Yeah. You don't want to do that kind of head twisting."

"So then. What makes you so complicated?"

"Again. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, love." Pyramus said, taking a sip of whiskey.

Maranda sighed, glancing around for a moment. "Had a near death experience when I was twelve. Dad had ripped me a new one about something, and then I got my first period. My parents were like, these holy rollers. Kept bringing me to confession when I told them I began seeing things."

"I suppose it's better than drugging you up, hm?" Pyramus asked.

"Sometimes I wish they did. They thought I was being harassed by a demon or something. The rituals they put me through... worse than any medical treatment. They would lock me in a room with these fanatics, strap me down, trying to conjure these demons out of me. Nothing ever happened except I would beg to go home. It was something out of Silent Hill. But then... the day I got my period, my dad screamed at me about something, and that's when I saw them."

"... Them?" Pyramus asked, intrigued.

"Like, for real. In my room. Two girls. One looked like she was in her teens, the other in her twenties or something. The blonde was bleeding from her neck. The other one was holding an axe and was bleeding all over. She chased me out of my house. But then... something happened. A transformer blew. It came crashing down between the girls and I. Wind picked up. Fire started to blaze. I didn't see the drunk bastard coming down the street." At this point, Pyramus was silent as he listened. "Parents were a wreck when I opened my eyes. But... something didn't feel right. I didn't... feel like me anymore. I felt like I was someone else. That's when I started seeing her."

"Her?" Pyramus asked.

"Yeah. Long story short, she never went away. Doctor thinks I suffered major brain damage. Diagnosed with schizophrenia and some other weird form of amnesia where my mind just... skips. Like a broken record." She looked over at him. "Like I said... I'm not really the person you want helping you."

Pyramus surprisingly smiled. "Maranda... stay with me. I can put your mind's torment to rest. It can just be you, and me, and-"

"You're not understanding me. I am sick, Pyramus. You want someone by your side. I'm a loose cannon. I could go off any minute. Don't put me in this position. You deserve someone who is going to help you, not hurt you."

"You ARE that person, ma cherie. I know it. You have to just give it a chance."

"So then what makes your life so fucked up then, huh?" She asked.

"I gave up the one person I truly loved. It was due to my actions she lost her life. I have to wake up each day, my cold, empty bed a constant reminder. I need to fill it with warmth. I need to fill my heart with warmth."

"Then do that, Pyramus. But you're not going to find that with me."

"Why...? Because you don't really care, do you?"

"That's not true, I DO care, that's why I'm telling you that I'm not what you need."

"I know what I need. Me, not you, dearie." He put the glass down, reaching over to take her hands. She moved back, but he did not let up. He took her wrists, pulling her close to hold her. "Maranda, don't fight it. I will show you we are meant to be together. We can love each other."

"Pyramus!" She shouted, shoving him away from her. "Just- Just listen to me okay, hear me out. Don't do anything rash. I'm going to call the suicide hotline. Talk to them. They can help you." When she saw his body language, it was her turn to pursue him. "Listen to me, you have a fucking way out of this! You have a chance I will never have!"

"So this was your plan all along, wasn't it? To pawn me off on someone else. Fine. I'll go to my bedroom and call them myself." He said bitterly.

"Not alone, you aren't." She replied.

"Why? What do you care?" He spat.

"I know what you're going to do."

"I will do what you asked. You can go, Maranda. Leave, like everyone else in my life. I will ask them to help me instead."

"No. You're going to go in there and slice open your fucking throat."

At this, his expression changed for a moment to one of shocked confusion. Not knowing what to do, he dashed down the hall. She swore under her breath, running after him. She forced all her weight against the door when he tried to shut her out, about to dash to his attached bathroom when she grabbed his arm, yanking him back and shoving him on the bed. As his blanket fell off his head, she pinned him down. Her expression softened for a moment when she looked into his eyes, and his expression slowly melted into a smile. However, it was not sweet, or light. It had a hint of darkness to it, something sinister as he chuckled lowly.

"You got me, my kitten. Now, what do you plan to do with me?"

Maranda curled her lip. "You're not killing yourself again."

His smile faded a moment. "Again? The way you are saying these things... it's like you've done this before."

"You said earlier you're a good listener, but I have yet to see it. You don't want to put your life on me."

"No... but right now, I like the fact that you are on me." Pyramus smirked. "So. Even though you don't love me... you still care for whatever reason."

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself." She said firmly.

"You think I fear death? You think I have not tasted it? That doesn't matter now. Even if you stay the night, watch over me, I know you will leave once the sun rises."

Maranda's expression changed then. "If I wake up to see the sun, Pyramus... I'll stay with you."

"Hm... we'll have to see if that's true. But until then, my sweet kitten... I'm going to keep an eye on you, just as you intend to do to me. But make sure you keep that eye on me. If you fall asleep... I cannot guarantee that I won't do something... to you, or me."

Maranda's eyes widened, furrowing a brow as he chuckled. "I was wrong about you. You really are sick."

"You thought you were the only one, didn't you?" He replied.

"I'm not going out of my way to threaten people!"

"But you don't have a choice, do you? Well, neither do I." He said, a lustful glint in his eyes. Maranda's heart began to race, her eyes darting to the side bed table for a moment. In one quick move, she darted to it, flinging the drawer open and grabbing the gun inside. She undid the safety, pointing it at him. When she did this, Pyramus stared at her in shock for a moment before chuckling. "What do you plan to do with that? Kill me? I would love nothing more than to die by your hand."

"You're going to tell me what the fuck is your deal. I told you about me, you tell me about you."

"You ask me this when you were going to walk out of my life forever five minutes ago? Perhaps you don't deserve to know."

Maranda bit her lip, her hands shaking as she held the gun. "You don't understand what I'm telling you! I'm not the kind of person you want!"

"How would you know what I want, hm?" Pyramus pursed his lip.

"Because if you were that much of shithead, I wouldn't give a damn if I ended up screwing you over in the end. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't care."

Pyramus thought for a moment. "You know nothing about me. I could be a scoundrel, a murderer for all you know. And by taking that risk, you could be like a beautiful butterfly trapped in a spider's web. Well, my darling... if we both make it until morning... then I will tell you everything you wish to know. Is that a deal?"

"Fine. But you're not moving from this bed." She said to him.

"What if I need to relieve myself?"

"Then I stand by the door. And you keep it open a crack. I don't trust you."

He shrugged. "Are you not going to join me?"

"After what you said? 'I cannot guarantee that I won't do something?' I'm not taking any chances." Maranda said.

"Suit yourself. Just remember... be careful of slumbering tonight, my playful kitten." He chuckled before settling under his covers, Maranda curling her lip.

She took this time to think to herself as she sunk to the floor, her back against the wall next to the bed. Why was she here? What was she supposed to accomplish?

Who the hell was this man?

Did he really mean what he said? Would he do something to her? Maybe he wasn't as much as a victim as she thought. But then again, what if he was just putting up a front? What if he was just getting her to distrust him, to hate him, so she would leave and then he could kill himself?

But if that was the case, why not just kill himself? Why bother even calling someone?

All these questions made her mind spin. She was honestly done with this whole thing; she wanted this chaos to end herself. After some time passed, she was sure he was asleep. She flicked the safety back on the gun, getting up and quietly wandering into the bathroom. It was difficult to see in the low light, but she felt around his medicine cabinet, narrowing her eyes when she felt something. She took the knife into her hand, staring at the blade. She closed her eyes, inhaling.

"It's worth a shot." She said to herself, taking a deep breath. "Not like I'm getting anywhere with this guy anyway." She inhaled sharply, pressing the blade to her throat.

It was then she felt buzzing against her skin instead.

She gasped, dropping what she was holding and looked around. When she realized she was back in her car, she angrily clenched her teeth, balling up her fists as she screamed.

 **Be careful. He just messaged that he saw you pull up. Don't want to give a bad first impression, do you?**

Maranda whipped her head around, enraged. "When in the hell are you going to let this up?! I'm tired of this shit!"

 **Go to sleep then. Even I've lost track of how much time has escaped us.**

"What are you trying to get me to do here?!"

 **The same thing you want. To get to tomorrow morning. If you can manage this... then I promise you, here and now. You will be freed.**

Maranda stared at her, pursing her lip warily. "You're full of shit."

 **I swear this to you. Get out of this loop, and you're out for good. I will no longer be a presence in your life. Our bind will be broken.**

For a moment, she let this notion sink in. She then got out of the car, going up to the front door. She didn't even bother to knock, going inside as Pyramus hesitated upon her entrance. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **And here we go again. If you've been keeping track and you have played Don't Take This Risk by Poison Apple Tales, you may have noticed Maranda circling through several of the game's presented "outcomes" already. Will one of the outcomes lead to the promise of freedom being fulfilled? Is freedom the same thing as happiness? Keep this in mind as we move on, and thank you again for reading!**


	4. Reaching The Breaking Point

**Good afternoon, readers! Welcome back to another update- just a small note, there is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster in this chapter, as well as some violence. With that in mind, I hope this updates starts to edge you towards the end of your seats! The end is approaching quicker than you think. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

Pyramus watched with interest as Maranda downed a shot of whisky, taking a moment to collect herself from the effect of the alcohol. She would drink occasionally, but she wasn't a heavy drinker by any means. "So... you were so eager to see me... what did you wish to speak about, my love?"

"One, don't call me that. Two, I need to figure out how the hell I'm going to stop you from killing yourself WITHOUT you being a creep about it." She replied.

"Well... just... love me. Stay with me, remain by my side-"

"Don't give me that. You just want to get in my pants. That's what you want. You know it, I know it. We're putting everything on the table here because if I have to go through this schtick, one more fucking time, I'M going to blow MY brains out and I will get it done!" She shouted the last bit at his mirror across the room. Pyramus frowned as she glanced back at him, her eyes crazed. "We're both making it through tonight, or neither one of us will. I don't expect you to know what it means. There's no point in explaining it to you until I know for sure that time won't skip again. I probably sound like a lunatic to you. Maybe I am. Do you know the last time I ate? Showered, took a shit? Guess what. I don't either. It could have been a hundred years ago, I wouldn't have a damn clue."

She didn't realize it at first, but Pyramus' expression softened, reaching out to take her hand, but she pulled them back. "Please, darling. I can see you are in pain. Let me help you."

"Oh, NOW you want to help me."

"You've been hurt by others. I can see that clearly. Other men have toyed with your heart. You will not endure that with me, my sweet. I would love you until hell came to Earth... and even then."

Maranda laughed. "You don't get it. This has nothing to do with love. This has nothing to do with breaking hearts. This has to do with my fucking sanity. I have to live this night, over and over with you until I get this right, until we BOTH make it to morning. I know there's more to you than you're telling me."

"What do you mean... get through the night? You... you don't mean that you were planning..."

"On killing myself? Couldn't do it if I tried." She said before grabbing the bottle of whiskey, pouring another shot as she drank it in one gulp.

"But... you wish to. You have so much pain in your heart that-"

"NO! You don't understand! Nobody fucking understands! I'm not even supposed to be alive! I'm supposed to be dead, but no, I've been living this fucking hell for years and I can't shake it! I have some person- whatever the hell she is, following me and messing with my head every second! She's in the room right now, but you're just going to stand there and make this out to be some kind of twisted love story! So tell me what you're really after, I want to hear it from your mouth!"

"I already told you... I just want your love. I want someone who will love me no matter what, and stay by my side."

Maranda's began to shake as her breathing became uneven. She suddenly got up, dashing down the hall to Pyramus' bedroom. He watched with shock before jumping to his feet. When he got to the doorway, he saw her sitting on the edge of his bed, his gun to her head.

"You may as well send me back now, Rayne!" She shouted. "Or else I will blow out my brains right here, right now!"

"Maranda..." Pyramus held his hands up. "Please. Do not do this."

"Why? You would do it? So, why shouldn't I, huh? You don't like when someone else plays this game, do you? When you're on the other fucking end for once!"

"Maranda, please. I love you. I-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She shrieked. "You know jack shit about me! I got run over by a drunk car when I was ten and I wasn't supposed to survive, everyone called it a damn miracle! That's when she came! She came and never left!"

"No one will hurt you anymore. Let me in, Maranda. Let me be by your side, now and always. I would do anything to see you smile."

"Stay back, Pyramus. I swear I will pull this trigger."

Pyramus remarkably remained very calm. "Tell me what I can do to make you put the gun down."

She pursed her lip. "Give me your blanket."

"... I... what do you plan to do with it, darling?" He asked a bit warily.

"Whatever I want with it." She said. When he hesitated, she shot her arm out, making him reel back as she missed grabbing it off his head. At this, she laughed crazily, her hand holding the gun shaking. "What's the matter? You don't want to snuggle? Thinking twice about that one night stand? What do you REALLY want, huh?!"

"I already told you, I-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" She shrieked, flying into a rage as she grabbed him, pinning him against the wall. "What do you want?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She continued to shriek, her fingers clenching his hair as she slammed his head repeatedly into the wall. When he finally fell to the ground, limp and bleeding, Maranda hugged herself as her face twisted. As tears streamed down her face, she inhaled deeply, emitting something between a sob and a wail as she screamed. She pounded her fist on the ground when she fell to her knees, clawing at his blanket and hugging it to her chest. "What do you want... what the hell do you want from me...?" She choked out. She heard someone gently hush her from behind. Rayne knelt down behind her, her long, raven hair cascading down as her slender fingers gently pet Maranda's head.

 **Do you see? You thought you could not feel anymore. You thought there was nothing left to you.**

"What the fuck is this all supposed to accomplish... what am I doing here...? What is he doing here...?"

 **Is this not the question all humans ask themselves? Do you know why your souls yearn for death? For eternal paradise? Because life was never yours to have. So you look for the answer in one another. When it does not bring satisfaction, it destroys you.**

Maranda looked over at Pyramus as he lay before her, silent and still. "He's not waking up, is he?"

 **Do you want him to?**

"I don't know... the guy... the guy is going to just kill himself anyway... all because I won't screw him!" She exclaimed bitterly.

 **You have not found the answer yet. You and Pyramus must encounter the crossroads. The place where there is harmony. Not by any standards but your own. That is when you will be free. But remember... even when you come to pass one another, where there is that one, glimmering moment... it does not last forever. You can remain in the darkness, safe from the pain the truth brings... or you can enter the light. The closer to which you become, the greater it burns.**

Maranda looked over her shoulder. "I'm not done... am I?"

 **There's no use looking back now. After all, don't you want to move forward?**

When Maranda turned her head to look in front of her, rather than once again looking at a lifeless Pyramus, she realized she was back in her car, no longer holding the blanket, hugging herself. She closed her eyes a moment as she exhaled slowly, her head spinning. She looked at the car clock, and then the last message on her phone. She jumped when she heard a small tapping on her window, her heart racing. Her hand shakily grasped the doorknob, standing up too fast as she began to sway. Before she hit the ground, however, she felt herself being caught by a pair of arms before her feet separated from the ground. She faded into and out of consciousness, succumbing to the fatigue as she felt herself being placed upon something soft and comfy.

What seemed like an eternity later, Maranda blinked her eyes open, groaning lightly. She froze when she realized she wasn't alone, slowly looking over her shoulder.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" Pyramus asked, and she was about to freak out when he held his hands up. "I was keeping you warm. Well, us warm... you have had a rough night, dearie."

Maranda sat up a bit more, her head still spinning. "What time is it?"

"About eleven now. Do not worry. Stay here the night. Let me get something for you... do you need something to drink?"

"... I could use some water."

"Of course, my love." He briefly kissed her head, the mattress shifting as he wandered out of the room. She took a moment to look down at herself. She was a wreck, but she suspected no foul play. She got up, wandering to the bathroom as she groggily washed her face, gurgling some water so it didn't feel like a desert. She sighed as she heard Pyramus come back in, peeking out the door.

"Um... mind if I... use your shower?"

"Of course... where would you like me to stay?" He asked.

"Just... I'll keep the door open a crack. Don't... go anywhere, okay?"

"I wouldn't think of it." He smiled lightly.

A few minutes later, Maranda felt the warm water running down her skin. She hesitated when she noticed something then, holding up her hand to see that her fingernails were bloody.

The blood was not her own.

She sighed shakily, scrubbing her fingernails as all the grime seemed to disappear down the drain. When she finally finished, she dried off and dressed, hesitantly going back into the bedroom.

"Hey. Um... thanks."

"You're welcome, love. So... do you have a name?"

"... Maranda."

"Maranda... so beautiful, like you. I'm so glad you're here. There's so much I want to do with you. Please... tell me about yourself."

At this, something happened. Maranda felt like a dam had cracked, water beginning to gush out like a tidal wave. "What's the point?" She said, forcing a chuckle. "None of this is going to matter. I'm just... going to keep doing this... over and over again..." She began to tremble. "You're just going to keep dying over and over... I'm never going to escape this hell..." When she fell to her knees, Pyramus looked on in shock as she suffered a full blown emotional breakdown. He frowned deeply, rising his feet to go to her. He slowly took the blanket off his head, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Maranda... I thought I was the one who needed help. But... you need help too. I can see... that perhaps something good came from reaching you. Hearing your voice. Please. Let me help you. We can help each other. We can be exactly what the other needs."

Maranda looked up at him through her tears. The lust, the arrogance had been stripped away. This was no longer a game of Russian roulette with him. He seemed sincere. She could only nod wordlessly as he helped her to her feet. She once again felt the comfort and warmth of the mattress as he snuggled up to her. She was still so tired, her eyes becoming heavy as she gave in to exhaustion once again. Pyramus' soft whispering faded and blurred, only hearing one voice before everything went completely black.

 **You're almost there, Maranda. Soon, you will be exactly where you need to be. Everything will be just as it should be.**

* * *

 **This ended on a bit of a better note, didn't it? As Maranda's emotional stability wanes, is there any hope that she will break the loop? Can she find happiness with Pyramus, or will all this suffering be for nothing? The conclusion has almost arrived, and I promise that your jaw will drop. Until then, thanks again for reading, and see you next time!**


	5. If I Only Had A Heart

**Good evening, readers! Welcome to the last chapter of The Other Side! Going to keep this relatively short, but I will say this; not every ending is a happy one. However, endings tend to lead to new beginnings. A new chance to make things right. Bear that in mind as you read along. Otherwise, please enjoy the shocking conclusion!**

* * *

Maranda slowly opened her eyes, somehow feeling a million times better. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair before her phone buzzed. She glanced at it, seeing a message.

'I see you outside. :)'

Once she gathered her bearings, she made her way out of the car, approaching the house. She took in a breath, knocking at the door. When it was opened, Pyramus was there, blanket and all.

"I cannot believe you really exist. Please, come inside." He was taken aback when she suddenly hugged him, feeling a sense of relief. His expression softened, returning the gesture. "Now, dearie... don't you know that if you hug me like that, I'll never let you go?"

"... I don't plan on you doing that. Once the sun rises... I'll be free. We both will be."

He drew back for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"It'll all make sense someday... but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere unless you say otherwise."

Pyramus smiled at this. It wasn't devious or ominous... but happy. Simply happy. "Come. We could both use some rest, no?"

"Sounds good to me..." Maranda smiled. The door closed behind them, and once they settled in, they spoke about themselves. Maranda had a feeling she wouldn't have to repeat herself, and Pyramus surprisingly opened up about a few things as well. For the first time in her life, Maranda felt happy. Normal. Like things were as they should have been.

Now, she would have relived this night over and over if she could. It was the happiest night of her life.

When there's no room to go up, however... there's only one other way to go.

* * *

Maranda slowly blinked her eyes open, wincing a bit as the light hit them. She sat up, rubbing her eyes before glancing around. Her clothes were splayed about the room, collecting them to make herself decent.

That's when it hit her.

Light.

The window was open.

The sun was shining.

It was morning.

As this fact sunk in, she began to laugh, hugging herself as relief washed over her like a cool breeze. She looked up as she ran a hand through her hair, going up to the mirror in the room. Her smile widened.

It was her. Just her.

She eventually collected herself, shuffling out of the room and down the hall. She peeked around the corner, Pyramus making breakfast in the kitchen as his back faced her. She approached from behind, and he emitted a manly chuckle as she hugged him from behind.

"Sleep well, my kitten?" He asked.

"You have no idea." She replied. "That smells good."

"You think so? It's only pancakes, ma Cherie." Pyramus shrugged.

"Sounds like a gormet breakfast to me. Most mornings I ate ramen noodles." She snickered.

"That is going to change now, love. Here. It is just about done." He slid a few onto a plate, handing one to her before making one for himself. He was about to join her at the table when the doorbell rang, and Pyramus' smile faded for a moment. "Hm... let me get that, dearie. Stay here."

"The hell is coming here so early? Eh, who cares." Maranda said to herself as she ate her pancakes. As she did, a thought came to mind. Now that they had both found happiness, there was no reason for him to keep the things he kept. The things he had used to harm himself. Using the unexpected visitor to her advantage, she quietly got up, heading back to his room. Glancing around, she went over to the side bed table, opening up the drawer. She sighed lightly as she took out the gun, staring at it. Shaking her head, she placed it to the side, feeling inside the drawer to see if anything else was in there. It felt empty, but she furrowed a brow when she felt a folded piece of paper inside. Taking it out, she wondered if this was a suicide note. She knew she shouldn't read it, but something compelled her to. She slowly unfolded it, surprised to see what was written. Rather than a suicide note, it looked like a series of numbers, many of them scribbled out. "The fuck..." After inspecting it for a few moments, she realized something.

They were phone numbers.

Her brows furrowed deeply when she noticed small notes written next to some of the scribbled out phone numbers- 'answering machine, rejected, wouldn't fit, bitch, already taken...' Then, her eyes rested on a phone number just below the last one that had been scribbled out.

Hers.

And the caption next to it said- 'She's it.'

Unsettled by this, she shoved the paper in her pocket, striding to the bathroom where she turned on the sink, throwing water on her face. He was just off his rocker a bit, she thought to herself. It couldn't take away what they had now. In the meantime, she was definitely going to help herself to some aspirin. She opened the medicine cabinet, about to search inside when she saw the knife he had used before just in front. She sighed lightly, taking it into her hand. She remembered all the times she tried to use one on herself. She couldn't imagine doing that now. As she rummaged through to find aspirin, she tilted her head when something caught her eye. She took out a bottle, reading the label. 'Liquid latex skin makeup.' She drew back for a moment, seeing another bottle next to it. 'Fake Halloween blood...' as she stared at the bottles in bewilderment, she had a flashback of when she had found Pyramus lying in this very bathroom, his neck bleeding out. She shook her head, her mind beginning to spin. She began to frantically dig through the medicine cabinet, stopping when she found something. She took the object into her hand, staring at it a moment.

A magazine of bullets.

She dropped everything, going back into the bedroom. She picked up the gun, popping out the magazine in it to inspect the bullets inside. 'Dyed blanks.' Another flashback came to her then- she was peering through Pyramus' front window, looking on in horror as he lay on the ground with his brain matter splattered on the wall.

The magazine slipped from her hand as she began to shake. As all of this sunk in, she felt as if she was being dragged into a deep, dark abyss.

Meanwhile, Pyramus smiled lightly as he spoke to a girl outside who had come to see him. "I appreciate you coming to see me, dearie. It warms my heart to know I am so cared for. Perhaps we can do something one time, yes? I promise, "I feel infinitely better. I'm just glad to know I accidentally called someone who is so kind."

"I can definitely rest easy now... yeah, maybe we can meet up sometime. I'm sorry if I bothered you coming so early, it's just when I heard the message on my voicemail... I did a reverse lookup of the number and I had to make sure you were okay."

"Merci beaucoup once again, love. Until we meet again, please take care." He said before she took her leave, waving at him shyly as she got in her car. Pyramus leaned in the doorway as he watched her drive off, eventually stepping back to close it. When he turned around, he saw that Maranda was standing behind him, her head bowed. "Ah, Maranda. No need to worry, she was just a friend. Come, let's enjoy breakfast together before it gets cold." He moved past her, stopping when he noticed she had not moved an inch. "Maranda? Darling? Are you alright?"

She slowly turned, an eerie calmness in her expression and voice. "I'm fine." Her hand reached into her pocket, taking out the bottle of liquid latex and putting it on the table. "I was just... cleaning out some things." She put the bottle of fake blood next to it. "After all... we're going to be together forever now, right?" She put the knife on the table. "We... make each other so happy." She slapped the piece of paper on the table, beginning to shake. "That's how it was supposed to be. That's what I was stupidly made to believe. That something good would come out of all my suffering. Our suffering." She began to laugh, a crazed look glazing over her eyes. "But, wait... you didn't suffer, did you?"

Pyramus' smile was all but gone now, holding his hands up. "Maranda, love... let me explain."

"Why? You probably don't believe a word I told you about my problem, do you? You probably think I'm just some crazy, psychotic bitch. But hey, even psychos can be good in bed, huh?!" She laughed. She then took the gun out of her sweatshirt pocket, pointing it at him. "So at the end of it all... that's all I was. Just another chance to get laid."

"That's not true... Maranda, everything between us is true. I... it isn't what it looks like. I needed to find that one person who would love me no matter what, who would understand me and love me for what I am. I know I am a monster, but I thought if I could find one person to accept me for what I've become, for the burdens that come with me... Maranda, please. Put the gun down."

 _When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle,_

 _And yet I'm torn apart._

 _Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,_

 _If I only had heart._

"Why...? So you can play with my head some more?!" She shrieked. In that moment, something came to mind.

 _ **You and Pyramus must encounter the crossroads. The place where there is harmony. Not by any standards but your own. That is when you will be free. But remember... even when you come to pass one another, where there is that one, glimmering moment... it does not last forever. You can remain in the darkness, safe from the pain the truth brings... or you can enter the light. The closer to which you become, the greater it burns.**_

Pyramus frowned as Maranda fell silent in deep thought. "Maranda... I know this makes me look like I am some sort of con artist. But just as you were trying to survive, so was I. We do not have to hide from one another anymore. We-"

"There really is no going back... is there?" She whispered. "All I wanted was to be alone. From her. I thought... that would bring me peace. I thought I had found someone who wouldn't haunt me every fucking second of my waking life. Every time I looked at you... I thought you had died because of me."

"I tried so hard to keep you away. But you found a way in, my kitten. I knew you may not have liked what you have seen. Darling... if you must take your anger out on me... then please do it. Do whatever will help you now." Pyramus said.

 _I'd be tender, I'd be gentle, and awful sentimental_

 _Regarding love and art._

 _I'd be friends with the sparrows, and the boy who shoots the arrows_

 _If I only had a heart._

Maranda rose her head a bit, looking into his eyes. She flicked the safety off the gun, shooting the entire round inside. Red splattered everywhere- on the table, the floor, the walls. When the sound was replaced by a thick silence, Maranda glaring at him for several moments, it melted into a sinister smile as she began to laugh. Pyramus opened his eyes, slowly looking down at himself.

"You thought I was really going to do it... didn't you? You think you'd be so calm if your life was really in danger?" Maranda asked. Pyramus snapped his head up.

"Wait. You knew... you knew those were blanks?"

"The only time you really died, Pyramus... is when I smashed your head against the wall. Because you lied to me then..." She said as she took the magazine of real bullets out of her sweatshirt pocket, loading them into the gun as Pyramus' spine stiffened. She unclicked the safety, pointing the gun at him. "So... I guess you owe me again."

Pyramus clenched his teeth, beginning to tremble. "Baby, please... don't do this... I told you the truth of what I am, of what I would need from you... how I would love you with every breath in my body. Please... don't let this destroy what we have..."

"What we have? If this has told me anything... we never had anything to begin with. It all makes sense now. That's what she wanted me to find out. She was right. I should have died that night. I wasn't supposed to survive. I wasn't supposed to live. Every day I've been on this Earth has just been bought time. This is inevitable. I only have one purpose. Her purpose. I thought that when the sun rose, I was finally free. But... I finally got what I thought I wanted. And you finally got what you thought you wanted. What we thought was perfect. It was a dream. Time to wake up." She tightened her grip on the gun. "I'm going to kill you, Pyramus. In the worst way you can imagine."

"... If... if that is what you must do... if you can find peace... then I will abide by your wishes. Despite what you may believe... I love you." Pyramus said, a tear rolling down his face.

 _Picture me - a balcony... above a voice sings low._

 _Wherefore art thou, Romeo? I hear a beat... how sweet._

 _Just to register emotion, jealousy - devotion,_

 _And really feel the part._

"Glad we both agree." She said as she kept the gun pointed at him for several seconds.

It was then that time seemed to slow down.

Pyramus braced for the impact. The barrage of bullets that he was sure would be embedding themselves into his body at any given moment. However, when he saw her begin to draw her hand back, the point of the gun turning to press against the side of her head, his heart raced. He leapt forward, his hands shooting out to try and grab the gun from her. They struggled, Pyramus begging her to let up. Her face twisted into something between despair and desperation, about to say something.

That's when Pyramus' finger slipped.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

CLATTER.

He yanked his hands back as the gun fell to the floor, a thick silence filling the room. He felt as if the breath was being sucked out of him as Maranda looked down at herself, blood beginning to pool underneath her sweatshirt. She stared into his eyes for a moment before her knees caved, her fall prevented by Pyramus as he caught her.

"Maranda?! Baby, mon Dieu, please..." His voice cracked as he looked her over, her chest and abdomen riddled with bullet wounds. "No... I didn't mean it, darling... I was trying to-..." He choked a sob, one of his now bloody hands covering his mouth as the other held her to him. Her eyes were slowly glazing over with death, blood pooling onto the floor.

 _I could stay young and chipper, and I'd lock it with a zipper,_

 _If I only had a heart._

When the life faded from her eyes, Pyramus cried in agony, slowly rocking back and forth as he kept her in a tight hold. He muttered an apology over and over again, his hair messily covering his face. He tore away from her, unable to bear this pain. He didn't care if he went back to hell. He didn't care if he burned forever. He went into the cupboard, rummaging through it until he found a bottle. He threw it back in one gulp, sighing shakily as he placed the empty vessel on the counter. He slowly went back to where Maranda was, curling up on her side.

He did not notice the television in the other room had flickered on.

Wizard of Oz played on it, the sound drowned by Pyramus' wailing.

Her footsteps were as silent as the night, her presence as deadly and ominous as the deep waters of an ocean.

 **Pyramus.**

He whirled around at the sound of her voice, but saw no one. He quickly took Maranda, placing her body on the couch before taking the gun into his hands.

 **What do you intend to do with that?**

He fired a shot, only to hear laughter in response.

 **You've been trapped like a sentence in a broken record. It has worn you down, dug into you like the point of a sharp pin. Do you remember what you were told just before you were returned here? You have been waiting for someone to fulfill your needs for emotional stability, and for your physical survival. I have the power to sustain both. At least, I will... with your help.**

Pyramus was about to say something when he began to choke, gasping for air as he fell to his knees. The poison coursed through his veins, slowly squeezing the life from him. In his state, he did not realize until a few moments later that someone had approached him from behind. Long, slender fingers pet his head gently. Dark hair cascaded down, nearly touching the floor and brushed against the back of his neck.

 **You can still be redeemed. Assist me in what I seek to fulfill... and you will never be alone again. You have always been on the sticking end in your life. You have seen the depths of hell. You have lost everything. Your heart has wasted away. Do my bidding... and there will be a special paradise reserved for you when the last light is extinguished. If you concede... then the life being choked from you will be returned. Just know this. The life which will restore you will be taken. I will deliver this life to you myself.**

Pyramus wheezed out a confirmation, Rayne smiling from behind him. When he gasped for air, breath returning to him, he looked all around him.

She was gone.

He slowly got to his feet, making his way over to the couch. He slowly sat down next to Maranda's body. When he looked at his feet, he noticed something then. He picked up what seemed to be a photo of a young woman. Just then, something flashed in his mind.

Darkness rained from the sky.

The young woman was surrounded.

She began to choke and wheeze as he had, coughing up blood.

As the vision faded, he furrowed his brows deeply, closing his eyes and holding the photo to his chest.

"Je regrette, mon amour. Je regrette."

* * *

 **Does this sound familiar? If it doesn't... then perhaps you should read my other Beauty and the War fanfiction! Was your mind blown? Were you disappointed? Was this the outcome you expected for Maranda? Please share your final thoughts for this story in a review. I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and Thank you to all who have read and supported. If you want more of Pyramus and his sass, check out my other Beauty and the War fanfiction, but more importantly, please support the lovely people at Poisonappletales. They have a tumblr, Facebook, deviantart and YouTube channel! Until next time my friends, thank you once again!**


End file.
